Mega Man (Star Force)
Geo Stelar is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Star Force series. After fusing with Omega-Xis, he is referred to by the name Mega Man. Story A gentle, but lonely, fifth-grade student, Geo Stelar mourns the disappearance of his father that occurred three years prior, and has neglected school as a result. After being confronted by his classmates who pester him to return to school, he heads to an observation platform where he discovers the fugitive FM-ian (later revealed to be an "AM-ian" who had survived the AM Planet's destruction) Omega-Xis by donning the Visualizer glasses left to him by his father, which allow him to view the EM Wave World. Omega-Xis, having stolen the mysterious Andromeda Key from the FM King, claims to have knowledge of the boy's missing parent. The two are able to merge together, and Geo uses this new found power to protect his friends and others from the invading FM-ians. At first Omega-Xis is put off by this because the emotions Geo feels are foreign to him. Omega-Xis has a personal agenda of protecting the Andromeda Key, but as that runs side by side with protecting the Earth, he slowly begins to care for the planet as well as Geo. Aided by Sonia Strumm and Harp Note, they combat such threats as the forces of the FMian king, Cepheus, as well as the minions of Dr. Vega. It seems that Geo has some romantic interest in Sonia, as he usually gets very flustered when Omega-Xis teases him about having a crush on her. At the end of Mega Man Star Force 3, Geo is finally reunited with his missing father. Other appearances Anime At the end of the first season, it was revealed that Omega-Xis is an AM-ian. The three sages of AM confirmed this by explaining that the ability to turn humans into EM waves without fusing with them is a skill only the AM-ians have. It seems that Omega-Xis himself did not even realize he was different. In the Tribe season, Geo is sent around the world to find the OOPArts, ancient artifacts that radiate strong and unfamiliar waves that enhance MegaMan's abilities. Geo obtained the Sword of Berserk, which he lost when Vega sent Hollow to steal it. He gets more easily flustered when people ask him if he's in love with Sonia, now that he actually knows her. Manga In the manga, Geo's back-story remains the same. However, he is much more ambitious about building up the strength to find his father. Geo goes after the "Star Force", a power being offered to the winner of the Wave Coliseum, a tournament pitting various radio wave humans against each other in battle. Also, as the manga is aimed at a younger audience, Omega-Xis is a lot more comical. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and Ultimate Geo appeared in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (along with X, Volnutt and EXE, and Bass and Proto Man in the latter game) as part of the original Mega Man's Final Smash attack. Trivia *Geo, Vent, Aile, Grey and Ashe are the only Mega Man protagonists who have yet to make their playable debuts in a fighting game involving Capcom characters. See also * Mega Man * Mega Man X * MegaMan Volnutt * MegaMan.EXE * Bad Box Art Mega Man * Vent and Aile * Grey and Ashe Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Star Force Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes